Need For Speed: Most Wanted (iOS)
This game was different from the PC, PS3, and the Wii U version. Unlike the console editions, rather than finding jackspots, the player can purchase cars. Also, the races are less complex and more fast paced, yet easier to beat. Songs from the game (console) also appear in this version here as well. Cars (in order of first to last unlocked) EVERYDAY class LANCIA Delta HF Intergale Evoluzione II Price: ? Stats: *Speed: 1/5 *Acceleration: 1.5/5 *Handling: 2/5 Ford Focus RS500 Price: ? Stats: *Speed: 1.5/5 *Acceleration: 2/5 *Handling: 2.5/5 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Price: $55,000 Stats: *Speed: 2/5 *Acceleration: 2/5 *Handling: 2.5/5 SUBARU Impreza Cosworth STI CS400 Price: $80,000 Stats: *Speed: 2.5/5 *Acceleration: 2.5/5 *Handling: 2.5/5 Audi A1 Clubsport Cuatro Price: $200,000 Stats: *Speed: 2.5/5 *Acceleration: 3/5 *Handling: 3/5 SUV class HUMMER H1 Alpha Price: ? Stats: *Speed: 0.5/5 *Acceleration: 0.5/5 *Handling: 0.5/5 Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Price: ? Stats: *Speed: 1/5 *Acceleration: 1/5 *Handling: 0.5/5 ***Unlocked through besting the Most Wanted Rank #9 Land Rover Range Rover Evoque Coupe Price: ? Stats: *Speed: 1.5/5 *Acceleration: 1.5/5 *Handling: 1/5 Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT8 Price: $100,000 Stats: *Speed: 2/5 *Acceleration: 2/5 *Handling: 1/5 MUSCLE class DODGE Challenger SRT8 392 Price: Free ***First Car, given to player among starting a new game. Stats: *Speed: 2/5 *Acceleration: 2.5/5 *Handling: 1.5/5 BMW M3 Coupe Price: $40,000 Stats: *Speed: 2/5 *Acceleration: 2.5/5 *Handling: 2/5 CHEVEROLET Camaro ZL1 Price: $60,000 Stats: *Speed: 2.5/5 *Acceleration: 3/5 *Handling: 1.5/5 FORD Mustang Boss 302 Price: $60,000 Stats: *Speed: 2.5/5 *Acceleration: 3/5 *Handling: 1.5/5 CHEVROLET Corvette Stingray 427 Price: ? Stats: *Speed: 3/5 *Acceleration: 2.5/5 *Handling: 2/5 MERCEDES-BENZ SL 65 AMG Black Series Price: ? Stats: *Speed: 3.5/5 *Acceleration: 3.5/5 *Handling: 2.5/5 SRT Viper GTS Price: ? Stats: *Speed: 4/5 *Acceleration: 4/5 *Handling: 4/5 SPORTS class TESLA Roadster Sport Price: ? Stats: *Speed: 1/5 *Acceleration: 2/5 *Handling: 2/5 PORSCHE 911 Turbo 3.0 Price: $55,000 Stats: *Speed: 1.5/5 *Acceleration: 2/5 *Handling: 2/5 ALFA ROMEO Concept 2011 Price: $70,000 Stats: *Speed: 1.5/5 *Acceleration: 2/5 *Handling: 2.5/5 Jaguar XKR Price: ? Stats: *Speed: 2/5 *Acceleration: 2.5/5 *Handling: 2/5 LAMBORGHINI Countach 5000 QV Price: $100,000 Stats: *Speed: 2.5/5 *Acceleration: 2.5/5 *Handling: 2.5/5 ASTON MARTIN V12 Vantage Price: ? Stats: *Speed: 3/5 *Acceleration: 3/5 *Handling: 2.5/5 PORSCHE 911 Carrbera S Price: $130,000 Stats: *Speed: 3/5 *Acceleration: 3/5 *Handling: 3/5 MARUSSIA B2 Price: $175,000 Stats: *Speed: 3/5 *Acceleration: 3.5/5 *Handling: 3/5 NISSAN GT-R Egoist Price: ? Stats: *Speed: 3.5/5 *Acceleration: 3.5/5 *Handling: 3/5 AUDI R8 GT Price: $300,000 Stats: *Speed: 3.5/5 *Acceleration: 4/5 *Handling: 3/5 LAMBORGHINI Gallardo LP 570-4 Spyder Performente Price: ? Stats: *Speed: 4/5 *Acceleration: 4/5 *Handling: 4/5 GT class MASERATI Granturismo MC Stradale Price: ? Stats: *Speed: 3/5 *Acceleration: 2.5/5 *Handling: 2/5 BENTLEY Continental Supersports Price: $110,000 Stats: *Speed: 4/5 *Acceleration: 3/5 *Handling: 2/5 PORSCHE Panamera Turbo S Price: $130,000 Stats: *Speed: 3/5 *Acceleration: 3.5/5 *Handling: 2.5/5 MERCEDES-BENZ SLS AMG Price: $300,000 Stats: *Speed: 4.5/5 *Acceleration: 4.5/5 *Handling: 3/5 EXOTIC class LEXUS LFA Price: ? Stats: *Speed: 4/5 *Acceleration: 3.5/5 *Handling: 3/5 BMW M3 GTR Price: ? Stats: *Speed: 3.5/5 *Acceleration: 4/5 *Handling: 3.5/5 CHEVROLET Corvette ZR1 Price: $300,000 Stats: *Speed: 4.5/5 *Acceleration: 4/5 *Handling: 3/5 FORD GT Price: $400,000 Stats: *Speed: 4.5/5 *Acceleration: 4/5 *Handling: 3.5/5 McLAREN MP4-12C Price: ? Stats: *Speed: 4/5 *Acceleration: 4/5 *Handling: 4/5 LAMBORGHINI Aventador LP700-4 Price: ? Stats: *Speed: 4/5 *Acceleration: 4.5/5 *Handling: 5/5 PAGANI Huayra Price: ? Stats: *Speed: 5/5 *Acceleration: 4/5 *Handling: 4/5 KOENIGSEGG Agera R Price: ? Stats: *Speed: 4.8/5 *Acceleration: 5/5 *Handling: 4.8/5 BUGATTI Veyron 16.4 Super Sport Price: ? Stats: *Speed: 5/5 *Acceleration: 4.8/5 *Handling: 4.8/5 Race Types There are different types of races. In this version, Open World/Freeroam does not exist(unconfirmed). The following are a list of types of races. Street Race Speed Run Hot Ride Most Wanted Most Wanted races are a 1-on-1 race between the player and the Most Wanted Car. Each race is hard, and very, very difficult. Races #10 *Car: Audi Clubsport *Street/Destination: ? In this race, you will race the #10 car for his car. At this point, you will have the option to choose from 3 out of the 4 Everyday type cars. In this race, as always, acceleration, speed, cornering, and really well timed Nitrous Boosts will help you win. #9 *Car to beat: Ford SVT Raptor *Street/Destination: ? In this race, you as a SUV (and at this point can only be 3 out of the 4 SUV cars) will race a Ford SVT Raptor, in a rainstorm, while being chased by Police/FBI in SUVs. In this race, you need to rely on good cornering, acceleration, and a pull ahead at the last second to win. #8 *Car: ? *Street/Destination: ? #7 #6 #5 #4 #3 #2 #1 Songs Below is a lsit of songs featured in Need FOr Speed: Most Wanted (iOS). *"Circles Around The Sun", Dispatch *"Galvanize", The Chemical Brothers *"Unconsolable", X Ambassadors *"I Love It", CharlieXCX *"Breakin' A Sweat", Shrillex & The Doors Playing Tips *When racing, it's best advised to use up your duarbility on the other racers. This will hopefully disqaulify them quickly and make you not have to work as hard to get a good standing in the end result. *If you unlock nmore than one car at once, buy the better car. It's foolish to waste 60 grand on that nice Mustang Boss when you could've gotten that nice and sleek Porsha. *Keep in mind your Drift feature. This can shave off a few seconds off your end time, and it can really help you get ahead. *When Drifting, you may find yourself slipping by another car. It's best advised to keep drifting, rather than breaking off and attacking, as this may hinder you more than help you. Photos Category:3D Games Category:Need For Speed Games Category:Racing Games Category:IOS Games Category:Need For Speed Category:Android Games